oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luca Redellion
Lucas A. Redellion (b. 28th Lamashan 988 ac) is character of Asteron's. He has yet to be approved or appear outside of a few teasing remarks to players ooc. History Lineage The Redellion family dates back to Rike's founding. Their family histories record The Progenitor as a follower of the first King of Clubs whom was rewarded with title for his service and loyalty. Though out the numerous conflicts for control of the city the Redellion's have served as commanders earning their fair share of victories and the respect that comes with them. Martial prowess and tactics aside, key to their success is their network of informants. Redellion tradition holds that the first born take up the familial role of officer to the Club family while the second commands their network of spies. Unspoken in this tradition is the younger are often encouraged not to bear children least they be left with no inheritance Family Lucas is the adopted son of Tomin and Matrice Redellion. He has one Aunt, Tayla Redellion, an older brother, Tomin IV, and a newborn nephew Tomin V. The current generation of Redellion's is of a magical linage from their mother Matrice. While this is not unprecedented in the families history, it and Angel's adoption has caused a mild disturbance in terms of tradition. Early life Many of the circumstances regarding Lucas' birth are a mystery even to him.From what he can discern, given less than reputable sources, In accordance with tradition he was to be groomed to be a master of spies, however inheriting his mother's magical linage drastically altered this training. As with his brother before him Lucas' curriculum was tailored to hone his magics for war, but his mind for intrigue. During this time Lucas was also introduced to his personal guard Damien Faulkner. They were combat trained to work as one, and bound until one or the other should pass. Adulthood and Ascension Through out his life Lucas has found himself facing many challenges. Many of which should and have left their marks upon him. Of note among these are two incidents. The first happening in his ninth year. During a careless venture into the back alleys of Rike he met what should have been his death. After two days at the hands of a cult of Zon-Kuthan by some unexplained providence he escaped with mostly minor injuries. The second occurred Lamashan 28th, 1004 AC. Upon his sixteenth birthday he faced a great trial, arranged by his father. With only Damien at his side they fought a beast with agility beyond comprehension. Lucas only managed to slay it as his close friend took a crippling blow. In that moment new magics sprung forth within him. The results of the trial earned him the full respect of his family, and ushered him into manhood. However with his new found power came responsibility and a debt. To pay for the trial Lucas' father made an arrangement with another noble of Rike. He would be engaged to one of the noble's daughters. Personality Lucas is an charismatic young man. Always looking to socialize, converse, or entertain others he's built a reputation for disturbing the peace. "Spontaneous Celebration" is a term he's coined in Rike, where tavern jingles have on occasion turned into chaotic revelry in the street. Chaotic nature aside Lucas is passionate yet subtle about his beliefs. To him religion is more action than words, and he will go to great lengths to demonstrate his faith. Allies and Enemies * Damien Faulkner - Personal Guard, Body Servant, and Closest Friend Aspirations * Get Married Apparently... * Open a business * Start a Following Category:Player Characters